He Couldn't Could He?
by A walk through Hell
Summary: SLASH! You have been warned! What happens when stealing glances isn't enough anymore? Will feelings be returned or will it all end in heartbreak? FIggy please R & R!
1. I can't forget

**Disclaimer - don't own nothing … 'cept my wild imagination! **

**Well this is my first fanfic! So please go gently but not too gentle if you get my meaning, no flames but constructive criticism welcome.**

**Yes it IS a slash, don't like it, don't read it basically - homophobes you have been warned.  
I wanted to do a slash coz they're harder basically!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Fang - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fang's heart skipped a beat as Iggy's strawberry blonde head had looked up and swivelled in his direction. Had Iggy felt him staring? He blushed furiously and felt selfish for, for once, being glad the tall pale boy was blind so he couldn't see the colour rising to his cheeks.

Fang ripped his gaze away from Iggy ,who he realised was also bright red, and stared unseeingly at his Doc Martins. He had to stop this happening, recently he couldn't stop stealing glances at his best friend, he hoped to god the rest of the flock hadn't noticed. His eyes were drawn to Iggy like a magnet, but it wasn't just his eyes, it was his dreams … his waking thoughts.

Fang didn't know when he had started seeing Iggy as more than a friend, at first he tried to brush the feelings off as a confused crush, but the more he denied it, the stronger his emotions seemed to become and soon he had fallen for Iggy … hard.

He couldn't admit it to himself though, he couldn't let his own conscious know for fear that the mask he wore for the sake of the rest of the flock would crumble and fail, and the hard, silent, emotionless boy would be no longer. He couldn't let the others see the confused, vulnerable, emotional, person he was beneath the brocade.

Especially not after all that had happened to the flock recently what with Angel being kidnapped, Max being shot, the startling revelation about Ari having become a an Eraser, Jeb's betrayal, their home being discovered by Erasers and Gazzy and Iggy … Fang shook his head slightly, as if trying to get the loop of his confused thoughts out of his head, the loop that always, started and ended, with the blind boy.

-

Fang rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings, in the vague hope they'd actually become better magically within the past five minutes where he'd been zoning out.

Nope, just as bad as when we arrived a month ago, he thought to himself. Max had decided after the events of New York the flock had better stop for a bit of rest and recuperation, putting finding their parents on hold for a bit.

They'd ended up in an abandoned house with a small town nearby which they would use to buy groceries and the like, the house itself wasn't in a particularly bad way, it was the furniture and long since forgotten belongings left inside that had suffered.

Fang's bed in particular was threatening collapse in the very near future, the bed legs groaned if you put so much as a hand on it, Nudge and Angel had squeezed together into a single bed in what had once been a small bedroom, Gazzy curled up in the armchair and Max had the sofa in the master bedroom (the bed having long since deteriorated into hardly more than a pile of splinters and springs), Iggy had probably got the best deal in the end though.

Iggy had been, well … Iggy and let all the others grab their beds before him. The rest of them went on a quick scout to find out if there was anything suitable for the 6ft+ boy to sleep on, only to find a mattress leant against a wall in one of the other rooms; after a quick inspection they had discovered it was only a little damp but perfectly functional.

-

Fang jumped as he felt a hand on his should and found himself looking up into Iggy's unseeing eyes.  
"Come on, I'm taking it from all Max's over enthusiastic, loud, yawning and stretching that it's a very unsubtle hint for us all to shift our butts to bed" Iggy said grinning at him. Fang glanced over at Max who was in the process of elaborately stretching while watching them out the corner of her eye as she walked out of the room.  
"You know, I get the funny feeling you may be right." He said grinning right back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Iggy - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iggy felt the colour rising to his cheeks as he felt Fang glance at him again.

He had been noticing Fang doing this more and more often over the last month or so, he needed to know _why_ he was doing it though, or his emotions would simply explode and he'd end up doing something stupid and embarrassing himself.

Iggy heard Fang register that he'd noticed him looking, he could tell he was blushing now coz he could hear him anxiously scuffing the ground with his boots … he knew that this meant he was blushing just like he knew when he was angry, upset, happy, confused … he'd memorised these little methods of picking up on Fang's emotions before he even knew what he felt for him … he often knew what Fang felt better than Fang himself did.

Lately he'd been feeling confused a lot, he could tell this by the sound of skin on skin as he rubbed the back of his left hand with his right. Heck, Iggy could relate, he'd felt confused so often over the years, over many things, but mostly Fang.

He was pretty sure he had loved him before he had even lost his sight but it had been so long and twisting he couldn't be sure. How he wanted to tell him, but he could never allow himself the thought, no the _wish_ that Fang could feel the same though, because he believed it simply could not happen outside of his dreams.

When he heard Max kiss Fang on that beach he felt as thought his heart was being torn into a million tiny pieces and thrown into the wind, surely Fang would leap at the chance to get close to Max? But his shattered heart sang for joy when he had reacted by saying only "Ow". What could that mean? He had thought it to himself so many times in the past few weeks that he could hardly bear the broach the subject in his mind and he hadn't even considered the option of asking Fang himself.

-

Just then Iggy's spiralling thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a long yawn and the rustling and sighing that meant a stretch. From what he could tell about the general direction the noise was coming from - for once they had spent long enough in one place for him to memorise each room - it was Max across the living room from him, he frowned, this was normally a sign that Max wanted everyone to go to bed.

After five minutes of ignoring Max, Iggy finally found it too irritating to continue to listen to and got up to shoo the younger of the flock to bed, who did so slowly and begrudgingly, before turning his attention towards Fang.

He made his way towards where he knew Fang to be sitting, he ran his fingers along the top of the old, musty sofa until his hand came to rest on the dark haired boys shoulder. He felt him start under his touch. Wow, thought Iggy, he must have been in a deep reverie for me to make him jump like that, but he bit back asking him about it for the moment as he told him his suspicions about Max, grinning.

Iggy's stomach tightened as he felt Fang's presumably well defined muscles move under his palm as he turned to look at Max, who he could hear leaving the room.  
"You know, I get the funny feeling you may be right." Came Fang's reply, Iggy couldn't see him smiling, but he could hear it in his voice, which Iggy was pleasantly surprised by. As he rather reluctantly took his hand off of Fang's shoulder, he seized another chance of contact with him by offering his hand to pull him up off the sofa.

At the moment of their skin's contact it was like a little charge of electricity running up Iggy's arm and into his chest, his heart leapt as even though Fang was now standing up straight, his fingers remained against his palm.

Iggy thought his heart was going to implode and with each extra second the feeling magnified as his pulse raced and his breathing became shallower, he could hear Fang's breaths coming in short bursts.

Suddenly in a moment of braveness, Iggy took a step forward, licked his lips nervously and grazed Fang's lips with his own gently and quickly. Fang's grip on his hand tightened as he pulled away.  
"Iggy!" cried Fang, sounding shocked "Iggy, what are you doing?". Oh _bugger_, Iggy thought, I've got this situation all wrong … I've just ruined everything. He stepped back hastily and pulled his hand away from Fang and turned his face towards the floor.

"I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry, just forget it ever happened …" He mumbled as he turned to leave the room.

"Iggy no! I can't forget." Said Fang as he ran in front of him to prevent him leaving the room and grabbed his upper arm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Fang - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A strange emotion flickered across Iggy's face as Fang turned back towards him it almost looked like … but no, it couldn't be. As the blind boy withdrew his hand from his shoulder, he found himself missing the contact, he needed to touch Iggy again - just to be near him.

So when he offered his hand to help him up, Fang leapt at the chance, but he found that even when he was standing upright he could not bring himself to let go, he just gazed at Iggy. He could feel the boys pulse quickening where he still had hold of his hand, his own breathing was struggling to keep up with the fast beating of his heart.

He watched as Iggy stepped towards him, licking his lips, which he had noticed was a nervous habit of his, and leant down towards him. Fang momentarily felt Iggy's hot breath against his cheek before he felt the boy softly press his lips against his own.

He was in shock. Complete shock. Iggy couldn't like him like that way back, _could he?_ This was all some terrible practical joke, _wasn't it?_ Well he could tell for sure it wasn't funny. He squeezed Iggy's hand.

"Iggy!" He felt himself say, "Iggy, what are you doing?" At this the boy stepped back from him and wrenched his hand out of his grasp.

Fang winced as he heard Iggy mutter "I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry, just forget it ever happened …" and turn his face away from him. He felt his heart start to break as he heard this, had he regretted it? But he had sounded so sad … could Iggy honestly …? He _had_ to know for sure, no more hiding his feelings towards his best male friend. So as he ran in front of Iggy he cried,

"Iggy no! I can't forget.", and grabbed the top of his arm. He hurriedly searched his mind for the things he needed to say, but how could he get out all the emotion he had for the boy in a sentence?

So instead Fang leant forwards and whispered hoarsely against Iggy's jaw line "And I don't want to." The look on Iggy's face was priceless, but Fang ignored that and turned his face towards his lips breathing softly through his mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Iggy - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Iggy waited for Fang to say something, he heard him rubbing his index finger and thumb together - eagerness? What for? He'd basically just said no to being … more than friends with him, _hadn't he?_ Or at least the equivalent? So he was completely shocked when he felt the dark haired boy's jaw bone touching his own and he whispered to him, finishing his previous sentence.

"And I don't want to." Fang then turned towards his lips, he could feel his hot breath lightly against them. It was infuriating the boys face being so close to his and yet not having any contact with him, even Fang's grip on his arm had dropped away.

So Iggy closed the gap between their lips, capturing Fang's with his own, as his eyes slid closed. He felt the dark haired boys arms go around his waist, so put his own around his neck and shoulders, he rested a hand on the back of his neck, making the kiss deeper.

As they broke away gasping for breath, Iggy felt himself grinning from ear to ear, Fang took both of his hands and pulled him over to the sofa. As they sat down Fang planted a firm but caring kiss on lips and then buried his face in the curve of Iggy's neck. Iggy smiled and put his arm round his shoulders, so this is what Fang's like under the mask? He thought to himself.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this" Iggy said in a hushed tone, he felt Fang turn his face towards his and stay like that for a minute before he whispered,

"Pinch me" Iggy almost laughed out loud at that, but he settled for smiling slightly.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because something like this would only happen in my wildest dreams." Came Fang's simple reply. At this remark Iggy couldn't help chuckling and laughed even harder when he heard the disgruntled grunt coming from the dark boy.

He couldn't help but shut up when Fang pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap though … then it was Fang's turn to laugh at, Iggy guessed the look on his face. That move took him completely by surprise! That wasn't to say he didn't like it though, far from it, that's what made him reach up and pull Fang's lips towards his own suddenly. It was also Iggy's personal take on how to shut Fang up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Fang - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The moment he said it, he wondered if he had done the right thing, but he was profusely glad he had when Iggy quickly kissed him causing Fang's stomach to flutter with pleasure. He slid his arms around the blind boys waist and he felt his pale arms go around his neck.

Iggy put a slight pressure on the back of his head and Fang felt almost melted on the spot, but he swore right then and there he was never ever going to admit to that! Well … maybe to Iggy, after all, he was the one who had torn down the walls he kept up around himself from fear of being hurt if anything happened to the people he cared about.

Fang took hold of Iggy's slender hands and pulled him towards the sofa where they could sit down rather than stand a little awkwardly. As they collapsed as one onto the musty old sofa he pressed his lips to Iggy's a little harder than he intended, but the blind boy didn't mention it, in fact he turned his face into Fang's shoulder. Fang felt his skin tingle as Iggy's breath grazed his collar bone as he softly said,

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this" Right then Fang felt like dying with happiness, he almost felt a lump in his throat. He could never remember feeling this happy before, in fact he wasn't at all sure he wasn't dreaming, which prompted him to say,

"Pinch me."

"Now why would I do that?" said Iggy smirking.

"Because something like this would only happen in my wildest dreams." Fang answer came straight away without thinking about it, because quite simply he believed it to be true.

He knew he wasn't dreaming though when Iggy started laughing quietly, he merely grunted at this, which sent the other boy into hysterics, Fang didn't mind though he'd seen a way to make him stop laughing instantly.

A mischievous grin came across Fang's face as he launched himself at Iggy pushing him onto his back and sat on him, he was a bit startled himself that he ended up sat on Iggy's lap, but it was nothing compared to the look of pure shock on the boy's face.

At this Fang laughed heartily, but didn't have much choice in stopping when Iggy pulled him into another kiss and this time he felt his tongue run across his bottom lip causing him to start but quite happily part his lips a little more. As he felt Iggy's tongue brush his own he started to run his fingers up Iggy's sides. He felt Iggy wriggle beneath him and wondered if he been a bit too forward?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Iggy - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once he felt Fang return the kiss he dared to run his tongue along the boy's bottom lip, he felt him give a little jump but then open his mouth to let Iggy run his tongue along his. Then suddenly Fang's hands were stroking his sides, Iggy squirmed in pleasure, but the dark haired boy broke off the kiss and said with his voice full of concern and worry,

"Sorry shall I not?" Iggy didn't use words to reply to this but pushed a hand up the back of the boys t-shirt and placed it gently between his wings before running it down his spine and back up again. At this Fang promptly kissed him again, but when Iggy felt him let out a small moan he pulled his hand back to him and gently broke off the kiss.

"Down boy, he teased quietly and he heard Fang growl in response "much as I'm enjoying this I think we had better go to bed now unless you want the Spanish Inquisition tomorrow, 'cause I know I sure as hell don't feel like answering any questions yet." he smiled.

"I hate it when you're right" He heard Fang sigh as he got off him and pulled him up.

After saying goodnight an excessive amount of times Iggy crawled into his bed to contented dreams, if slightly bruised lips …

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N : OK so there you have it, my first fanfic, please tell me what you think! Anyone up for a sequel? LET ME KNOW! XD**


	2. Regrets?

**Hey, ok so there was quite a long wait between the first chapter and this one - hey I know i said sequel, but i decided next chapter coz I managed to work out how to do it! Not that I'm completely computer illiterate or anything . . . ahem**

**Anyway, I got some such nice reviews thank you everyone who gave me one! You are true legends!**

**But you know I'm greedy . . . so you know some more would be nice cackles**

**enjoy!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Iggy - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He woke up happier than he could ever remember being and it took him a while to work out why he was feeling so elated … Fang. Fang, the guy he had a crush on since - forever - returned the way he felt about him! They had spent the last week stealing kisses when they knew the others weren't around, they spent as much time as they humanly … well, avian-hybrid-ly, could together!

It was all he could do to stop himself jumping around in happiness, well actually … He cocked his head to one side to see if he could hear anyone in close proximity. Nope, no-one as far as he could tell. He threw himself up out of the mattress, which served as his bed and started jumping relentlessly on it, chuckling his head off.

After a few minutes of this he heard an odd noise and froze. It was coming from the doorway, Iggy cautiously made his way towards the source of the strange snuffling noise and reached his hands out.

He frowned when his hands rested on narrow, shaking shoulders at a slightly lower level than his, he reached towards their face and felt moisture on their cheeks and … their fist shoved into their mouth?

In realisation he smacked them up-side their head.

"Fang!" He cried, "You could have told me you were there! You git!" Fang seemed to take his fist out of his mouth at this and burst into hysterics.

"I'm sorry!" Fang managed to choke out, "It was just so funny to watch!" Iggy scowled and went over and plonked himself on his mattress. After a few minutes of calming down, Fang managed to control his outbursts and sat down next to him.

"So what was it that had you jumping all over your bed then?" asked Fang. Iggy suddenly knew how to get back at Fang for laughing at him - a little bit of harmless teasing never did anyone any harm …

"Oh you know, the thought of going shopping with Nudge. She's great she really is. She never fails to make me smile" Iggy grinned as he felt Fang stiffen next to him.

"Oh …" Fang said.

"Yeah she's gunna help me pick out some new clothes because Max noticed the hole you ripped in my last t-shirt that actually fitted properly!" Iggy made himself say happily.

Fang didn't say anything but Iggy could hear him tugging at his sleeve. Haha! He'd managed to make the dark boy agitated! Pay back done, he decided to launch his other attack.

He grabbed Fang by the wrists and pushed him back onto the mattress.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Fang - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fang rounded the corner to Iggy's room and came across and odd sight. The blind boy was jumping on his makeshift bed, long limbs flying everywhere. Instantly Fang's shock turned into amusement, he struggled not to laugh out loud, but when the boy started giggling maniacally Fang had to shove his fist in his mouth.

When he snorted loudly though Iggy stopped leaping around and cocked his head to one-side listening. He watched him make his slow way towards him his shoulders still shaking with laughter and tears running down his face.

Iggy reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, and happy butterflies started in his stomach, he saw a slight frown flicker across the taller boys face when he felt the tears on his cheeks. Until his sensitive fingers found Fang's hand in his mouth, then his eyebrows arched in realisation and slapped him lightly on the side of the head.

"Fang!" The boy exclaimed "You could have told me you were there! You git!" His laughter escaped him then as he pulled his fist away from his mouth and he watched Iggy, through eyes blurry with tears, go and slump on his bed.

"I'm sorry!" He managed to gasp out through his laughter "It was just so funny to watch!" After a few more minutes of laughter on his part he managed to suppress it and go and sit himself next to Iggy.

He turned to him and asked curiously, "So what was it that had you jumping all over your bed then?" For a moment the thought he saw a sly grin cross Iggy's features, but put it down to imagination in the end as he blinked and it was gone.

"Oh you know, the thought of going shopping with Nudge. She's great she really is. She never fails to make me smile" Iggy replied with a wide smile lighting up his face.

Fang's stomach dropped as he replied "Oh…" slowly, his thoughts running at a hundred miles an hour.

What if he's changed his mind? What if I was just a mistake? Oh no. NO! Oh god, Iggy would have told me by now wouldn't he? What if he likes Nudge? What if -

"Yeah she's gunna help me pick out some new clothes because Max noticed the hole you ripped in my last t-shirt that actually fitted properly!" Iggy continued cheerfully as Fang fidgeted anxiously looking at his knees.

Suddenly he felt Iggy's long fingers loop around his wrists and was shocked to find himself on his back on the mattress with Iggy looming over him grinning.

"Had you going there didn't I?" Iggy teased "Now next time, tell me if you're going to come and spy on me!" Fang scowled as Iggy prodded him in the ribs.

"You know you really had me worried then." Fang said quietly, still not quite over his panic. He fiddled at the hem of the younger boys top. "You would tell me if you had regrets wouldn't you? If you changed your mind? You know you could tell me don't you?"

Fang glanced at Iggy's face and noticed he had blanched and was looking anxious and confused.

"What? You don't have regrets do you? Of course I don't have any regrets, I _love_ you." The boy said so quickly Fang hardly saw his lips move.

There was a sudden noise from the door way and Fang turned his head sharply to see Nudge standing there with her mouth hanging open.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Iggy - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iggy grinned as he tilted his head down toward the dark haired boy "Had you going there didn't I?" he taunted "Now next time, tell me if you're going to come and spy on me!" He poked Fang lightly on his chest.

He noticed Fang still hadn't relaxed and it was starting to make him nervous, maybe he had gone too far?

His anxiety was magnified ten fold when the older boy started playing with the bottom of his shirt and softly said "You know you really had me worried then. You would tell me if you had regrets wouldn't you? If you changed your mind? You know you could tell me don't you?"

Iggy could feel his heart pounding in his throat. What the hell did that mean! Did it mean he didn't want to be his … whatever they were, anymore? He wasn't sure if he could cope if that was what it meant, he liked Fang so much, he adored him, he _loved_ him.

"What? You don't have regrets do you? Of course I don't have any regrets, I _love_ you." Iggy felt himself garble out so quickly he doubted that Fang could have understood him.

Had he heard him say he loved him? They hadn't said it to each other yet, what if he'd scared Fang by being too forward?

He felt more than heard Fang's gasp. Then his body suddenly jerked sideway at a noise from the door. Iggy froze … oh crap.

"Nudge!" Iggy heard Fang yelp "Oh my god! What did you hear?" Iggy felt him shift underneath him and realised he was still sitting on him. He got off of Fang and sat slowly on the mattress as he heard Fang scramble towards Nudge, drag her in the room and shut the door. Okay, great, just great, this looked really bad …

"I … I …" Nudge stuttered then there was a pause. Wow thought Iggy, I ought to be filming this, the one time Nudge is lost for words. "You love him?" Iggy knew that question was aimed at him.

He distractedly ran his hands through his hair, what was he going to do? He couldn't deny it now. "Yes, I do" he said quietly

"And do you love him?" This time it was aimed at Fang, now this Iggy was curious to know. Any reply he would have gotten was cut off from the shock of Nudge. "Because, you know, you never actually gave him a reply. I mean that might have been my fault because I was, like, standing there but, you know, I was only coming to get you for breakfa-"

Whatever Nudge was about to say was cut of suddenly, presumably by Fang's hand over her mouth.

"Yes." Came Fang's sure, soft voice. "Yes I love him … more than anything"

At this touching reply Iggy felt a lump rising in his throat, he was never one to cry but, this really took the biscuit if there ever was going to be a good reason. Anymore thoughts were cut off by a loud squeal in the vicinity of Nudge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Fang - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nudge" He cried "Oh my god! What did you hear?" He wriggled as he noticed Iggy was still on top of him. Once the blind boy had gotten off him. He raced over to the door checked no-one else was standing outside, pulled Nudge in and shut the door behind her.  
When he turned back, Nudge was standing there gawping at him and Iggy was sitting on the edge of his mattress looking worried, yet slightly dissatisfied. He walked over to Nudge and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"I … I …" Then there was a pause that could have lasted anything from two seconds to two hours in Fang's opinion. As Nudge looked between them, her gaze finally coming to rest on Iggy "You love him?"

Fang looked over at Iggy who was running his hands through his soft hair, there was a pause as if he was deciding if there was anyway he could talk his way out of it. "Yes I do." Came his eventual reply. Fang swallowed hard as he looked at the other boy … he looked so, dejected? Fang just wanted to kiss him and make it better.

"And do you love him?" Came Nudge's question to him, Fang knew her gaze was upon him but he couldn't rip his eyes away from Iggy. Then of course Nudge's word spew set in. "Because, you know, you never actually gave him a reply. I mean that might have been my fault because I was, like, standing there but, you know, I was only coming to get you for breakfa-"

Fang cut her off as he lightly pressed his hand over her mouth, he looked down at her and smiled softly before looking back at the blind boy. "Yes." He replied "Yes I love him … more than anything"

Still looking at Iggy as he took his hand away from Nudge's face, he was sure tears were welling in the younger boys eyes.

But his gaze was pulled away from Iggy when a shrill squeal started very close to his ear, he turned to stare at Nudge who it seemed to be coming from and realised she was bobbing up and down on her toes. Shocked he took his hand off her shoulder and just stared at her as she threw her arms around him.

"I don't believe you guys _finally_ realised!" Nudge shrieked as she turned to Iggy and pulled him up to throw herself on him as well. Fang stood there gaping at her.

"What do you mean? You _knew_?" said Fang feeling himself blush furiously.

"What do you guys think I don't touch the things you do?" Nudge asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Iggy has, like, always been like that, I mean full of love and concern. That I didn't even realise there was anything different about it to start with, until Ari beat you up on the beach. Then I realised that his feelings were for you Fang."

Fang turned to look at Iggy. He was standing with his face pointed towards him smiling softly, Fang went over to him and took hold of the taller boys hand as Nudge went into further explanation.

"Fang's been a bit longer actually realising what his feelings were, jeez you seriously need to sort your emotions out." Nudge teased as Fang scowled "I hated using things you'd touched, you were so … unhappy."

Fang stared at the floor as Iggy pulled him into a hug and Nudge made her way over to the door that Fang had just shut. She reached her hand out and touched it, before turning back grinning.

"Now he's so happy." she said to Iggy cheerfully. "So when did you realise?" Nudge sat down cross legged on the floor in front of Fang and Iggy as they sat down on the make-shift bed.

"Last night." replied Fang grinning to himself, then he realised something and felt a frown cloud his expression. "If you knew, why didn't you tell us before?"

"Do you really think its my place to tell two guys they're in love with each other?" Nudge shrugged.

Fang felt Iggy shift slightly beside him and turned to see a blush beginning on his cheeks before Iggy said "And it doesn't bother you that it is two guys?"

Nudge frowned "No … should it?"

"No." responded Fang quickly "But some people are funny about it"

"Oh right, well not me. So when are you going to tell Max and Gazzy?"

"And Angel? I don't know, I hadn't even thought about it to be honest …" said Fang feeling the blood drain from his cheeks. Oh crap … how was Max going to react to this news? Fang had been so happy about Iggy he had forgotten about their self-appointed leader.

"Angel? Don't be stupid Fang, she's a _telepath_! She probably knew before _you_ did!"

Oh … dear, that made two people to keep quiet … this was getting a little awkward …

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ok, liked it? Tell me! **

**Hated it? Tell me!**

**Next chapter should be up within the next week XD**


	3. A little bit of help please?

Hey guys I'm so, so sorry about the time its taken me to update!  
I was really stuck with this chapter, so I need some help from you guys if its not asking too much? Please? If you have any ideas that you want me to include then let me know in a review, coz everyone knows I love getting 'em!  
But one thing! Thanks to Firefly12 for spurring me into action a bit more! It let me know people were interested! Lol, thanks everyone who reviewed!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Iggy - xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There was a loud knock on the door that startled all three of them. Iggy listened intently for clues as to who it was before they entered the room … Max, nobody else knocked that insistently. Iggy felt himself tense and she entered the room. He was still sure he, Fang and Nudge were acting oddly after the recent discoveries.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Max questioned.

"No!" Iggy heard Fang cry quickly, "What makes you think that?" Not a great move thought Iggy, now she'll definitely know she's not in on something.

"I was talking about Nudge being up so early, but now you come to mention it you are acting oddly, the lot of you. So come on, spill - who did what?"

Iggy opened his mouth then shut it - was there a right way to explain this? Was there a right way to tell someone you'd known your whole life that their two best friends were gay?

Apparently not as Iggy couldn't for the life of him think of words to tell her what had happened between himself and Fang, his thoughts were all over the place.

He turned to Fang, his eyes wide. He was floundering here, he needed help from the quiet boy. He felt Fang study him while Max tapped her foot on the floor impatient for an explanation.

Suddenly, he felt Fang's hand go around his own and gently but firmly tug him from the room.

"I just need a quick word with Iggy sorry, then we'll explain everything" Fang muttered quickly to Max while he was pulling Iggy out the door and into the hallway.

"Fang, where are we going?"

"The garden - we need to decide what to do about the flock … and us"

Iggy felt a slight twinge around his stomach at these words - what did that possibly mean? But any worry he might have had was dispersed when Fang stopped and squeezed his hand lightly and quickly pecked his cheek before saying,

"Stop worrying, I still love you, we're just going to decide if and how we tell the rest of the flock."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Should Max and Gazzy find out separately? Should Fang and Iggy tell them or should they get caught out? Will Max be mad? All the choices, I can't help being indecisive, I know it's not much I'm sorry (  
I neeeeed hellllp! 


End file.
